hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Tibet
"God is the Universe. God is me, God is you, God is everyone. We are all God. We are made from the same fabric as the Universe. Every atom in your body was forged inside the centre of an exploding star. Energy cannot be destroyed it can only be transformed or transferred. "' ' -John Tibet spreading his wisdom. John Tibet resides in Los Santos. He is well known for his hobo lifestyle, philanthropy work and taichi routine. Life John Tibet was born in the United Kingdom to the Tibet family. At some point in his life, Tibet moved to Los Santos and also had children (whom bare a striking resemblance to him) with a woman allegedly named Emma Brown. John Tibet worked as a mailman for some time, but got paid very little in return, so he joined the U.S Army to serve in Vietnam, however was shot in the eye and also lost a portion of his memory. From then on he would constantly perform taichi in the middle of a crossroad in Idlewood for an unknown reason. John Tibet would often hang around popular public places such as the Idlewood Pizza Stacks where he would meditate and share his beliefs about the universe, experiences through hallucinogenic drugs and a variety of other topics. Often times he pulled in large crowds at pizza whom would also generally practice taichi along with him and discuss and listen to his stories. On occasion Tibet would sit back, go busking and play guitar. The peaceful meetups of Tibet would often unfortunately end up being raided by members of the Los Santos Police Department whom pass by and try to breakup the crowd or storm the place, which usually results in Tibet being tazed and arrested. Personality John Tibet is highly influenced in topics such as psychedelic and spiritual wonders, astral projection and telepathy, where he will often freely discuss his wisdom of said topics in the middle of a road crossing while often performing taichi; despite fear of the law enforcement preventing him, it shows he is a truly dedicated spirit in spreading the information he foresees. He strongly bares the appearance of a hermit, although a key difference being that John is often seen around public, he could also be described as a bit of a drifter. Tibet tends to be opinionated and open to speak on many issues but he is a very peaceful individual and will get along well with the public as he casually grows supporters by meditating and spreading his wisdom to his followers. He is also very generous and will casually donate his earnings to whomever he wishes to within the city (generally $1 each and sometimes over $1,000). Gallery John Tibet HD.png John Tibet portrait.png John_Tibet 2 - Pic.png|John Tibet beard hairs fall off due to electrical surges from a police tazer. John Tibet on the phone.png|John Tibet on the phone. John Tibet & others arrested.png|John Tibet & others being arrested. John Tibet Talkin Shit.png John Tibet in County Hospital.png|John Tibet in County Hospital. John Tibet hug.png John Tibet salute 2.png|John Tibet saluting. John Tibet dancing 1.png John Tibet dancing 2.png John Tibet dancing 3.png John Tibet dancing 4.png John Tibet dancing 5.png John Tibet sitting.png John Tibet hands up.png John Tibet idles 1.png John Tibet idles 2.png John Tibet idles 3.png John Tibet salute.png John Tibet delivering pumpkins.png|John Tibet delivering pumpkins for the Flying Dutchman. John Tibet sitting on crate.png John Tibet generous donation of $3,791 to Mikkas.png|John Tibet's generous donation of $3,791 to Mikkas Uley. Category:Players